My Secret Empress
by BluAyu
Summary: Backward Michiru Kaiou finally musters the courage to confess to the popular and multitalented Haruka Tenou only to be harshly rejected for not being pretty enough. Years later, Michiru makes a name for herself as a model only to find Haruka is her boss..
1. Prologue

**My Secret Empress **

**-BluAyu **

_Dedicated to Sonia-kouhai who I promised a fic to for the longest time. Haha THIS is why it took so long, it's multi-chaptered! Don't you feel special? Haha please be patient with me! :-) Make me more nice art please? Yoshiki because of his love for Kaiou, Michiru-this is for you as much as anyone else Starchild! I hope you get a giggle or two out of this silliness! Oh what Blu's mind comes up with!And last but definitely not least, for the daughters. May this love story send the ever so important message of being not only true to yourself. But that true love conquers any obstacle. I hope each of you eventually when reading this will smile, laugh..and maybe even cry? Haha, we'll see how far this gets! _

**Prologue **

She blinked slowly trying to translate the words into proper Japanese inside her head. Then again, she should have known better. It wasn't like she was going after someone normal after all... Tenou, Haruka was the furthest thing from normal at this all girls private school as you could yet. Not only was she elegant and refined much like Michiru herself, but incredibly androgynous when it came to her appearance and even aura... Surprisingly it worked to her advantage.

Tenou Haruka was one of the most admired girls in school...but other by girls? Michiru has guessed it was because Haruka could pull of bother genders rather easily. The girl was incredibly comfortable with her sexuality. And unlike Michiru;very very popular.

Michiru knew she had to be kidding herself for mustering the courage to confess to her. A nobody like herself? One in a million in the academy's orchestra. A painter on the side. Someone who stayed to herself, hid behind her books, glasses...there was no way.

She almost questioned herself when she had called out Haruka from their lunch period to confess.

'What are you stupid?' her brained asked.

'You never know until you try!' Her heart encouraged.

"Tenou-san...I like you..." was what she had mustered up without thinking about it any further.

Michiru had of course expected rejection. But not one that was so cruel.

"Sorry, I don't date ugly girls..."

"Eh?" Michiru blinked trying to process it in her head.

"You think I'd go out with just anyone? Someone as mediocre as you? I don't even know you. Stop wasting my time..."

And with that, Haruka Tenou walked away, a smug smirk on her face as she walked over to her large group of friends that were awaiting her, giggling as they witnessed probably one of the blonde's most harshest rejections ever.

'Ugly..mediocre...a waste of time...'

Michiru's art supplies and bento dropped to the ground shocked. Yep, she was incredibly stupid for even thinking that she would stand a chance...but then...

That one time..?

* * *

><p>Michiru had always been required to go to these events. Her family was well off and had insisted that she show off her latest painting at the galleria's art festival a couple of years back. The aqua-marine haired girl had always been incredibly modest about her work. Her parents and instructors always insisted that she was talented. And art prodigy even. But Michiru had never seen her art or herself in that light.<p>

"Your daughter is incredibly modest but an amazing artist I will tell you. You should really encourage her to get into this line of work. Michiru-chan will go a long way, trust me." One of her instructors had told her parents a while back.

And since then Michiru had been pressured to show of her skills. At first Michiru hated the idea. She saw all the mistakes in the work she did. Things that other people blindly couldn't see.

But, regardless, it wasn't enough for her parents to stop bothering about the art festivals and shows.

"Fine, on one condition."

"And your condition?" her mother asked.

"A want a pseudonym. A persona. An alias."

"And why would you want that? Your name is beautiful darling!" Michiru's mother insisted.

"I want my personal life to be separate from my art life." Michiru explained calmly and determinedly.

"And you want to it be?"

It hadn't been that much of a change. Michiru's original name meant 'Ocean King'...Kaiou, Michiru. She decided to take place an interesting spin onto it...for she was a girl..and a not a king.

'Kisaki, Michiru'

A mere change in the last. 'The empress of the ocean' sounded a lot better considering her gender. It was slight change but nobody at school would guess that she was a famous artist. Michiru was content being a nobody.

She stood in one place. Hidden at the reception given. The girl wasn't big yet. This party wasn't even about her. It was more for the infamous photographer...'Tenou, Haruka'. A prodigy in her art, a master at piano, sports, racing. What wasn't this girl good at?

Haruka's future was already paved for her. All she needed to do was graduate high school and she would already have her fame and fortune. Her age and education was the only thing holding her back.

Michiru smiled. Someone from school, she knew.

"And this piece Tenou-san? What do you think of it? This girl debuted a little while ago but she's quiet the interest. I hear she doesn't even show up to these events though. What a shame..."

Michiru had painted a serene ocean. A beach at sunset. Something that she found to be simplistic if not unoriginal. But nevertheless, people were fawning over it.

"The person who painted this..." Haruka began a smile forming on her lips, "Must be as beautiful as the picture itself."

Michiru found herself looking away... If only Haruka Tenou knew.

"Oh?"

"Only beautiful fingers, a beautiful mind can picture something this calming and portray it on a canvas. It's a shame the princess who made this isn't here tonight. I'd like to meet her myself..." Haruka mused.

Michiru stifled a laugh, 'Oh but Tenou-san, my name states that I'm a queen. Not a princess!' She thought to herself. It took a lot to muster to not say something about it.

And from that night on. She had admired the girl from a far. Art shows. School. No matter where she was at, Michiru was the infamous queen that everyone talked about. Yet, in both places-she was still a nobody. Modestly hidden.

Haruka would always gaze and critic her art with such care. It made Michiru look forward to going to these silly things. It made her-no, it inspired her to create more art, just so she could see and hear Haruka.

What a silly thing for her to do...but it kept her active. It suddenly gave Michiru a reason... And she'd always admire from a far.

But just how long could Michiru admire Tenou, Haruka from afar?

* * *

><p>"Dear what's wrong?" Michiru's mother asked insistently through her locked bedroom door.<p>

"Nothing. I'm just tired okay?" Michiru snapped glaring at the pieces of artwork she had in front of her.

'I hate you...I hate all of you...'

"You haven't ate dinner. Or a snack. Or anything. You barely greeted me at the door. Something is wrong!"

"I'll eat later. I promise!" Michiru proclaimed loudly.

She heard a sigh on the other end of the barrier. Her mother had given up trying to reason with her... It's not like she wanted to let her mother see her tears anyway.

Michiru hated crying. She hated crying just as much as she hated her artwork right about now. Her pride was shattered...

'I hate you for having me fall in love...'

But if only she knew. Then again, even Michiru's pride-her promise to herself-kept her from telling anyone. It was her own little secret that she was famous and under everyone's noses. She liked it that way...

'But look how much pain it's caused you...'

She shredded the painting of the ocean. The one of the sunset that caused Michiru to meet Haruka. The regret she felt was immense... the hate...

"But why so much hate?" she questioned herself as she slid down to her knees next to her torn canvas.

'Because while you're modest...you still have your pride. And being heartbroken is painful...it can cause hate I suppose.' her brain answered for her.

But why couldn't she make that into something better? Something more useful?

'Why are you giving up? The game's not over silly girl!' her heart exclaimed.

Ugh! Why did those two constantly nag at her? Her brain and her heart were the most vital things her body-the most important things to survive, and yet the had conflicts with each other all the time. Well...ever since she meant Haruka that is.

Michiru finally decided, that she needed to do something about. Tenou, Haruka; if anything wasn't worth the salt in her tears.

The violinist, the painter...the secret empress had decided from that day forth, that she controlled fate. If anything this was just the beginning. The girl knew she had an insanely long day ahead of her. Rumors of her rejection. Probably the one time she wanted to be a nobody would be now... At the same time, this was her first test. If she could endure this, then she could endure Haruka.

One day, Michiru would be on Haruka's level and the blonde wouldn't even know it.

"So you don't date ugly mediocre girls hm?" Michiru smiled to herself as she looked in the mirror. She gazed at her reflection and in that instant knew what she was going to do. It would take time. Years even. But Michiru was sure that this way? They'd cross paths again.

Kaiou, Michiru made a new promise to herself that day. Actually many. One to stop feeling sorry for herself. Two, work to her utmost potential. Three, do things for herself first and foremost. This would make her happy if things back fired. Four, show Tenou, Haruka how shallow she really was.. Five? Have her fall in love with her...

After all, in the end; Michiru was her secret empress. It's just that the girl was far too arrogant and blind see...

It's just that...she sighed... Now she had the look the part of her name. And it wasn't going to be easy.

Michiru dragged herself to bed, exhausted from her thinking. It was far too complicated and far too in future for her to handle.

'One step at a time...' her thought process reminded her.

She wanted it to stop talking. The artist was far too tired... With that, she fell asleep, thinking of nothing but her divine plan and especially about Haruka.

But, you wouldn't hear that coming from her outside of her dreams...

_**(A/N: HAHAHA! Yay! -sings- This is the beginning~ Well, ACTUALLY? It seems kind of lame. I was writing a small fic actually but then this muse came into my head and it was like 'Holy shit this brilliant!'...kinda. XD So you all hopefully get a multi-chaptered Haru/Michi. The beginning's lame but if this keeps writing itself like it has? It'll get better! _ OH WHO THE HELL AM I KIDDING? I'm always writing crappy things now a day! I'll be shocked if ANYONE reads this! But nevertheless...Be patient with me! -dies-)**_


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Her future had been set since birth. It wasn't that Haruka Tenou wasn't born into money even. Matter of fact, she was a true rags to riches story. Her parents died when she was young and she had to fend for herself ever since. While she had an adoptive family, they weren't exactly the most supportive, loving family ever. Everything Haruka did, she had to fight for. While each obstacle had been a challenge-each and every other time, Haruka knew how to win out even if it meant sneaking out or going through loop holes.

_'Go to school. After school go to juku. Study hard Prepare yourself for your University exams and get a proper job and husband to eventually support you. Don't dabble in those ridiculous hobbies of yours. They're merely hobbies. Will they save you when you need it the most? Huh?' _

It wasn't even the fact that Haruka really wanted to be rebellious. Music was a part of her. Racing was a part of her. Her art was too. Everything was a part of her very being. It's not like she could just quit when it was engrained into her DNA. Her fingers told her to play the keys. Her adrenaline rush told her to grip the steering wheel and focus. Her eye for detail encouraged her to peruse photography.

Why? Her family had wanted her to before they died. They didn't have money to send her off to a well-off school. However, they did have an old piano. They did have the camera that had been used for their wedding, birthdays...and those pictures are what were the most treasured in Haruka's heart.

The rebellious side of her brought her to racing...not only that but she wanted to control a car. She wanted to take control of the thing that killed her parents. It was her own way of having the upper hand, vengeance even in a sense.

And her step-family never exactly understood this, and would nag, and nag, and nag about her being a useless child. About getting nowhere. They made sure she went to an all girls school just to make sure she wouldn't get 'impregnated' even because she supposedly dressed like a whore with her tight jeans and loose t-shirts.

That just made the blonde smirk. They really think that would stop her or discourage her? She chopped off her shoulder length hair the first day of school to look like a boy in an all girls academy. It was probably the biggest 'fuck you' to society that she had ever thought about pulling. Eventually Haruka realized, girls? They weren't so bad. Soft, subtle, empathetic, and beautiful. Where as men were rough, emotionless, bold, and brash.

Haruka had always been amused and somewhat loved how everyone assumed she had the perfect family, the perfect lifestyle-all because of her popularity and talent. This wasn't the case. The girl was merely an expert at creating illusions. Illusions were her walls-she'd allure anyone and as soon as they got too close push them away.

It was just in her nature as much as sneaking out to her events and making a name for herself secretly behind her "family's" back was.

This was all however, the past. Who was laughing now?

She had lived her life successfully, in honor of her deceased parents... And every now and then, she'd sometimes wonder if they would be proud of her.

"Tenou-san?" a high pitched girly voice asked.

The blonde snapped out of her head. This was indeed the future. Haruka Tenou was a name known to almost anyone who followed the art and entertainment industry. A mainstream music producer and musician. A photographer as a part time job-not that she really needed it.

"Ah, Tsukino-san, it's a pleasure to see you here again! How have you been?" Haruka asked.

"I'm just fine! And you?" Usagi Tsukino asked with a giggle. The woman was a total ditz but a cute one. She was a stylist. And a good one at that. She contentedly worked for Haruka because she'd never ever place pressure on the blonde-bunned girl. She trusted Usagi's judgment.

"I'm doing well. Who are you working on today?" Haruka questioned.

"Mou...Haruka-kun forgot!" Usagi pouted disappointingly.

"Eh? Did I?" Haruka asked blinking.

"Don't tell me you didn't pay attention at your own meeting!" Usagi exclaimed shocked. Usually? It was _Usagi _who never payed attention. She'd usually eat..or sleep...until called upon.

"Refresh my memory, I have a lot of meetings and a lot of people I deal with, if you forgot..."

"Kisaki, Michiru! She's transferring over to our label with her stylist Kou, Seiya," Usagi explained with a giggle.

"That's already coming up?" Haruka asked shocked. She had totally forgotten about the aqua-marine haired beauty. Kisaki, Michiru was legend. She was what now a days, defined true beauty and elegance in Japan. Everyone wanted to be her or be _with _her. Not that Haruka blamed anyone, she was definitely attracted to the multi-talented woman as well.

A model. A singer. Michiru was an all around type of person. Nobody knew she could belt out a strong voice with her delicate features and soft tone. They just thought she was meant to stand there and look pretty for the cameras...

Until recently. Haruka **demanded** to have her. She had to get her onto their label. She was too talented to pass up...

"When does she arrive?"

"Tomorrow morning," answered Usagi and she pulled out a couple of sketches and combinations of name brand clothes, accessories, and make-up out of her bag.

"Uwa...it's so early. I totally forgot Does she have any material for her single already? I heard they were already going to have her debut with us soon. We'll lead the way after her first composition," Haruka mused as she rested her slender hand on the desk examining the clothes combinations.

Usagi smiled, "I like this one. Kisaki-san would really look delicate in yellow."

Haruka shook her head in rejection to the suggestion.

"Eh?" Usagi blinked in confusion.

"This one," Haruka pointed to one of the dress combinations. A long black gown, it cinched where Michiru's curves would be and flowed outwards onto the floor. Aqua-colored flowers flowed up the waist and through it to create one flower-stringed sleeve for the dress, "This is much more suitable for her. Michiru isn't a little girl. Ruffle and frill is much too over whelming with such a color. Black is refined. Supposedly she used to be a solo-violinist back in the day as well. This dress, this one is much too fitting."

Usagi looked it over and nodded, "Now I see what you mean. The flowers and the black will really accent her hair as well!"

There was something about this woman. Something powerful about this girl, and yet familiar. Of course Haruka had remembered when she had examined and even gave critic and compliment to Kisaki's work. The blonde smiled. She was indeed as beautiful as her paintings... Elegant, refined, powerful..yet..there was something behind the goddesses' eyes when she took pictures at the least.

Something empty and doll like in some of the mellow ones. Fierce...If you studied each photo well...there was something alluringly mysterious Michiru Kisaki. Like she had some type of reason that kept her drive up each time she posed in front of the camera. Or even placed her artwork on display...

Her artwork had definitely changed. Haruka had always assumed it was because the girl started juggling many things in her career. Serene oceans were turned violent her pictures. Drowning and broken porcelain dolls becoming the subject of one...

The intensity was still there no doubt. But there was something broken... Haruka was curious to figure out what. She wasn't exactly sure why. Her heart would just drop into her stomach every time Michiru Kisaki was brought up or seen... Once again, broken familiarity.

Had she met her somewhere before...?

"Haruka!"

The manager blinked out of her state, "Hai!"

Usagi sighed in defeat, "You're almost done for today. Get some food and rest for today okay? You're zoning out way too much! We can't afford our leader to make a bad impression tomorrow ne?"

Haruka nodded in agreement, "I'll be fine tomorrow. Rest assured. You'll have the dress for the cover shoot tomorrow and I'll make sure the equipment is set up for music and vocal editing tomorrow as well."

"Hai hai!" Usagi exclaimed cheerful as she quickly gathered her things.

"Plans tonight?" Haruka asked with a knowing smile.

"Mn, yes, Mamo-chan! He's specially making me dinner tonight. He can be a total sweetie!" Usagi answered.

"Uwa, such a good boyfriend..." Haruka mused.

Usagi's sapphire hues glittered as she nodded in agreement, "I'm extremely lucky to have him. He always goes out of his way to make time for me even though he doesn't have the time..."

"Keep him close."

"And you Haruka-kun...? Still nobody?" Usagi questioned curiously with a sly grin.

"Occasional dates but nothing spectacular," Haruka dismissed.

The pigtailed girl's grin grew wider, "Weellllll after tomorrow, you never know~"

"W-what?" Haruka sputtered out.

"Hehe, I can imagine it now. Tenou Haruka and Kisaki Michiru being the world's most beautiful and envied couple in the nation! What a hit!" Usagi teased.

Haruka felt her face heat up as such comments from her stylist, "Iie! Iie! This is BUSINESS Usagi! BUSINESS!"

Usagi laughed prancing to the door way in her usual childish manner.

"I know. But you never know... Loosen up a little Haruka-kun, maybe then you'd _have _something spectacular." and with that she left, "Ja matte ne!"

Which left the blonde haired woman's jaw dropped to the floor... Sometimes, even _Usagi_ could act her age huh?

_(A/N: yay! The first actual chapter! I really had to think this one through this time around. I wanted it to really **fit. **I know a lot of people who do AU fics and get out of character. But I really wanted to keep everyone in character. Usagi's probably the most **exhausting** character to even write. Oh my god... haha and she's going to be so important later on too! So now we have certain things in Haruka's perspective ne? She was really difficult to write too... In Sailor Moon is very bold and mysterious and I wasn't exactly sure what I approach I should take when I wrote from her perspective-so I hope I did okay. :-) _

_SO THERE..argh so much procrastination and thinking this one through. Sonia-kouhai please don't kill me for being lame. I swear it will get better reallllllyyyy! -smacked- Thank you guys for your kindness and reviews! They mean so much and I'm shocked that this is so well received! ) _


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two **

"_**Sagashi dase sono te de yoku bou**_

_**Uchiga kogase sono te de aijou**_

_**Shinjite yadoru ai wa utsukushii**_

_**Toki agase sono mide kuchibiru**_

_**Tsuki ageyo sono mide kanjou**_

_**Ai ni kuruu onna wa utsukushii**_

_**Nugurutta kaze hoho wo naguri namida wo sasou**_

_**Kuse ni natte konya mo nigerare naiwa"***_

_Find desire with your hands_

_Set love ablaze with your hands_

_A love, when it's believed in, can be so beautiful_

_Dispel any doubts about your lips with your body_

_Elevate all emotions with your body_

_A love crazy woman can be so beautiful_

_The wind rubs and strikes my cheek, calling forth tears_

_It's becoming a habit, I can't run away tonight either*_

Seiya Kou smiled as she watched the aqua-marine hair woman's voice reach octaves that no one would ever imagine coming out of her. She was honored to be the first to hear Michiru Kisaki sing-not only sing-but compose a song.

The raven haired woman sighed slightly worried. It wasn't the fact that Michiru wasn't talented. It was the fact that Tenou's expectations were probably some crazily auto-tuned pop song for teens. It just **wasn't** Michiru. The woman was beautiful and classy. She attracted everyone without trying-she didn't need a particular style to attract teenagers. They just _liked _her.

Then again, Michiru was elegantly sexy. She didn't near to expose her skin or have designer brands on to give herself her name. She lived up to her name all of her own-being the empress of true natural beauty. Easily molded by the ocean... Seiya chuckled in amusement as she thought, 'She has a little _too much _water in her.'

"Otsukaresamadeshita! We're finished for today!" Seiya exclaimed as Michiru finished. The staff around then stood responding quickly before taking their leave.

"It's quite a number..," Seiya pointed out and she stood.

"It took a while but I'm glad that it's well received. Especially by you Seiya-kun," Michiru answered as she gathered her things.

"I don't think Tenou-san will be expecting it. She's only seen your modeling. Everything from Westwood or things as simplistic as Liz Lisa," Seiya mused.

Michiru looked up and smiled, "Exactly. I'm more than just a pretty face and that's what I want to show. That I have a background. Once an artist always an artist."

"I'm sure we'll be fine."

"You've never lead me wrong Seiya. I've trusted you with everything that you've done for me..."

Seiya looked away slightly embarrassed, "I-It's just part of my job description."

Michiru giggled at such a rare sight. It wasn't often that she could ruffle her manager's feathers. Things had changed greatly since the day Michiru had decided to make a name for herself... Her reasons and motives had changed over time but for some reason they were coming back to the old motivation that pushed her to out herself...

Not that anyone from high school could really notice her even as Kisaki. There were things that Michiru had done-things that hated to admit to but like any model or idol in the industry; surgery was almost necessary. She didn't thing of it as a correction for her true self but merely an enhancement. Between that and the personal trainers, fancy clothes, and make-up artists Michiru Kaiou was unrecognizable to those that might have noticed her other wise...

Michiru was under the management of Kou Seiya, who she could proudly say-was her best friend, manager, and she trusted her with her life.

Seiya saw through all of her walls and masks that Michiru had placed up. She admired her for her work and nothing more. She wasn't judged for being a nobody and offered Michiru her hand to help her gain not just the nation but the world. And the artist gladly accepted.

Matter of fact, Michiru smiled to herself as she continued to gather up her sheet music and organize it; Seiya was the one who helped her get over Tenou, Haruka.

* * *

><p>"Mou...what a stupid reason. And here I thought you were intelligent!" Seiya exclaimed her blue eyes glaring at the girl who held her cheek that had just been slapped.<p>

"You don't understand...it's not you Seiya! The way it was handled-" Michiru began.

"Was so fucking high school! Fuck her Michiru! She's not worth your time or efforts. You're on her level and can surpass it. I have faith in you more than anyone else I've ever managed. You have so much potential. You don't need that fucking cunt to bring it out of you, I know you can do it on your own without that being your drive," snapped Seiya.

Michiru blinked shocked... So she really _did _believe in her. Despite the harshness and tough-love act that Seiya was giving her, she understood completely.

"Thank you...for still being here. For still guiding me and giving me guidance.." was all she could say back.

Seiya sighed and hugged her friend tight, "She's an idiot. Don't you hate it Michiru? Love I mean. Love can make you do the stupidest things. Someone walks straight into your life right when you tell yourself, no you're not gonna fall in love-and the bam!"

Michiru laughed loudly at her manager's description. Yeah. This why she hung around Seiya so much, even outside of work. The girl was just so fucking funny. It's a wonder she hadn't _fallen in love _with Seiya... She had the style of Haruka Tenou, but when it came down to it. Seiya wasn't as 'cool' when it came to the coolness factor. Seiya despite being bold and all tough-love like-was actually quite socially awkward.

She was obsessed with her work and everything around work. It was probably why Seiya also hung around Michiru so much but like her, Michiru's life was her modeling, her art..generally just her work. There were things Michiru liked other than work...like hitting up classy restaurants to try every type of cuisine possible, traveling to distant countries and cities to explore and educate herself on different arts and cultures... But then even she had simplistic hobbies like just walking on the beach and enjoying the sounds of the wind and the water clashing, swimming in the element herself...and collecting high end make-up.

Michiru wasn't a complicated woman to be only twenty-one. She didn't party like most did on her nights in. She was too busy composing or painting...or relaxing in her large apartment that overlooked Tokyo's glittering skyline...when she _was _able to be home that is. If it weren't for her career...she would probably be a shut-in.

Instead, the water empress was ruling her kingdom instead. And she was very content with it... Things perhaps couldn't get any better than this...if she weren't so lonely that is.

* * *

><p>"You seem dazed," Seiya pointed out helping her finish sorting.<p>

"What makes you say that?" Michiru asked blinking as she escaped from her trance.

"You stopped sorting for a good minute or so..."

Michiru blinked rather shocked that she got _that _lost into her thoughts. Perhaps she was worked up over this transfer... But even so, she had Seiya by her side. She would be fine and Haruka wouldn't even recognize her... The blonde knew her as _Kisaki _not _Kaiou..._

"Seiya...do you believe in fate?" she asked.

"But of course. Fate is what binds people together but the final outcome is all up the the person. You can decide your own fate," answered Seiya.

"You can really control something so powerful...?"

"My previous girlfriend, Kakyuu told me that and I've stood by it ever since."

Michiru smiled...she remembered meeting Kakyuu once. The red haired woman was incredibly beautiful and had been Seiya's love interest since for what seemed like, forever. However her manager's personality was much too brash for elegant and refined Kakyuu. There was a good eleven year age difference between the two.

Originally? Kakyuu was Seiya's vocal coach before this whole manager thing went through. However after they broke up...Seiya lost her reason for really singing and decided to never sing again. It also wounded her pride that Kakyuu ended up with her older brother Taki right after their separation.

"Then maybe this whole thing-maybe it's fate for us to meet again?" Michiru asked.

"Perhaps. But as I said, it's how you make it. And if I were you? I'd step all over that bitch in a heartbeat," Seiya answered with a knowing smirk.

Michiru laughed, "And what makes you think I wouldn't?"

"You're much too kindhearted. Michiru Kisaki is not only admired for her divine beauty but her kindness and sincerity to match."

She sighed in defeat... Her raven haired manager knew her much too well.

"I suppose you are right..."

"Don't worry about it. It's why _I'm there. _Don't think I'm not gonna purposely be a pain in the ass!"

Michiru laughed throwing her head back at the thought of Seiya blowing up a couple of corporate rooms in Tenou's building just to gain some vengeance and amusement. That was another thing about Kou Seiya, she was a total trickster. It was probably the other reason why she couldn't find herself falling in love with her friend.

"Anyway, enough of this silliness. I say we get some really good sake to go with some sushi to celebrate the occasion of moving forward. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow," she proclaimed as she stood up and moved out of the studio room with Seiya following right behind her.

"Oi! Shouldn't that be MY line? Jeez! You and your motherly instincts...always biting me in the ass after hours!" she whined playfully.

"Oh? You don't like my motherly instincts? Perhaps I shall take the offer of treating you to dinner back?" Michiru teasingly mused knowing her friend would catch the bait.

"Hey! I never SAID that I didn't mind it! FEED YOUR KID! Or it's child neglect!" protested Seiya.

And with that Michiru and Seiya left to go get their amazing sushi and sake to celebrate the day ahead of them. She was looking forward to it. Despite this whole thing of taking over the world being for herself and not for Haruka anymore... It was kind of nice knowing that she might stand a chance of at least knowing what she was capable of...

_Ugly..mediocre...a waste of time...' _

Now? Haruka was wasting time on her. Mediocre? Far from it. She was taking over the world with her talents... Perhaps the wind was able to move water. Maybe even move it forward. But in the end? The ocean was capable of causing destruction on its own. You could **still** drown. And Michiru definitely intended on drowning Haruka Tenou...

_**(A/N: HAHA! I bet this will be Sonia-kouhai's favorite chapter because SEIYA'S IN IT! XDD Seiya's also super important to this story too. Do you get where I'm going with this? ^_~ Hence why this chapter was just a bunch of background and all... AFTER THIS the real stuff comes in to play considering Haruka and Michiru will finally properly meet... Again. XD After two long boring chapters... -smacked- This one was hard to write up... I wanted to show background like I did for Haruka but for some reason Michiru this time around was harder to write than Haruka! Wtffff? **_

_**Seiya's fun though. I love writing Seiya. I get to be silly and will continue to be silly with Seiya's character. I think it suits her. I decided to make her a girl for obvious reasons that will come up later but I kept Taki male because I've always have seen Taki as more of a male counter-part than a female. Plus I think it would just be suited considering that I paired Taki with Kakyuu...:-) I hope you don't mind. Yaten's going to make some appearances too probably I know how and why-just not sure when. XD OH and the song it Mika Nakashima's Love Addict! Rofl. I dunno I thought the lyrics suited Michiru/Haruka and Mika and Michiru in my mind would have a similar style of music. Elegant refined and classy-plus come on, it's my favorite Mika Nakashima song. She's super beautiful in the PV. **_

_**ANYWAY enough with these long notes. My fingers hurt from typing this whole chapter up in one sitting. I gotta get my muse on again for the meet of Haruka and Michiru. I wanna make it intense-we'll just see what will happen ne? 3 ) **_


	4. Chapter Three

**Three**

She couldn't believe she was running late. Well...maybe she could. What else was new? Staying up all night with her boyfriend on the phone probably hadn't been a good idea... Nor had her having the ingenious idea to make a bento for lunch and running over to his place super early in the morning to give it to him it before he headed to school and work that day..or the fact that she woke up _**late**_ and didn't even wake up early...

She barely had made me the train that was headed to Shinjuku-ku but somehow as always always managed. She was quickly putting on her make-up on the train to try to look presentable for work and for their arriving newcomers. Be damned if it were rude to apply make-up on in an overcrowded train!

'_Kyaa I'm just as bad as the gyaru and ganguro...' _she thought to herself as she quickly applied mascara onto her eyes while she used the window near her as a mirror for her use.

Usagi Tsukino had a habit; a very very bad habit for being late. She was super lucky that Haruka liked her as an employee or this deal wouldn't cut it with anyone else. She considered herself lucky. The blonde haired employee had always been told that she wasn't too bright, a 'dango atama' as even her boyfriend Mamoru would call her.. She didn't like to consider herself that way and tried to nevertheless, keep her spirits up.

Self searching back a couple of years had been hard but the end result lead to this. Usagi had the desire to be different. She didn't want to become some boring cooperate or salary worker for the rest of her life like many had and like her parents and teachers had expected of her. She searched and searched and searched... For something, anything that she could be happy with for the rest of her life.

Usagi of course, ran into not one thing-but two things. Those two things being; Haruka and Mamoru...

She giggled at the thought of how that sounded if she tried to explain it to anyone else at the moment if she could, as she discarded her lip gloss into her bag.

Usagi remembered the day clearly as if it were yesterday when she had ran into Haruka Tenou by accident in Roppongi. Everyone knew about her. She was not only super famous for her artwork, racing, and side jobs but for her entertainment label as well as her exoticness in her tomboy-like beauty.

Haruka had been breath takingly gorgeous. Even for Usagi standards.

She had taken the wrong hallway in Mori Tower... Matter of fact, she got off on the wrong floor in the elevator for her cafe and had yet to realize it because she was so dazed with the elegance of the place she landed.

'_Damn it Haruka, how in the fuck can you be so nonchalant about this? Doesn't this relationship mean anything to you?' _Haruka's current girlfriend at the time screamed at her across from the lounge table. The woman herself was surprisingly calm if not annoyed at the situation at hand...

Usagi expected her to yell back in a fit of rage but it never happened.

_'I'm nonchalant because you bore me darling. Perhaps that's the answer to your second question as well?' _Haruka answered with a smirk as she raised her wine glass to her thinly parted pale lips.

_'What so you're telling me that you went out with me for kicks?' _the girl hissed not looking pleased.

At that moment dark blue hues from the across the room pierced Usagi's like a cold wind. Such deep cold eyes... She remembered them well. Lonely, deep, passionate...everything all bundled in one. How could someone have so many emotions buried in a pair of eyes? Especially when she was acting bored and careless around what was assumed to be an ex-girlfriend that she had no interest for...?

Haruka smiled and stood walking towards her...and Usagi was unable to move backwards as the woman slung her arm around her, _'Because there are other bunnies that interest me I'm afraid Aino-san...' _

Usagi flinched as a wine glass shattered beside them, Haruka shielding them, and Usagi's current fashion designs and shopping bags falling to the floor in a mess along with the expensive wine staining the tiles a deep red.

The blonde haired woman walked past them and stopped only for a moment, '_Tenou-san, you're no better than those men... And if I wanted a **good time **like that, I would have hopped my ass on over to Kabuki-cho. Stop using people to try to cure your loneliness...' _

And with that she had made her exit. Usagi couldn't help but smile at the next memory...it was a strange but fond one.

_'Mou..what a shame...' _Haruka murmured kneeling down at the mess on the floor. Wine had gotten all over Usagi's clothes of purchase as well as her sketch book...

_'Ah! It's okay, it's nothing a dry cleaners and some new ideas for sketches won't fix!' _Usagi remembered reassuring her.

She remembered Haruka insisting to compensate for the mess with desserts and coffee-and who was Usagi to refuse any of that? It was right then a couple of hours later that Usagi had gained a job at Tenou's industry...

Her clumsy carelessness had lead her to something amazing for once. Haruka had even teased her about it as she left. '_This was interesting Tsukino-san, I'll have to take you for treats again sometime. Perhaps I'll score a chance on our next date?' _

That night she had also ran into Mamoru... The last train home.

'_Oh COME ON!' _She remembered moaning as the train departed the platform. She had barely made it and was close...but no cookie. She had stayed out a little bit later to celebrate...bask in the fact that she actually had a job and it lead her missing the train home.

'_Ah...how unfortunate for us...' _She remembered the male beside her saying. Usagi noticed his canvas packed away first... An art student. Then she had noticed him. Pale complexion, dark hair and eyes...

'_This isn't good at all,' _Usagi had agreed.

They both ended up walking around Roppongi together, talking about each other's lives...something has just clicked. They ended up going to a twenty-four hour cafe and talked the night away... That's also the first day that Usagi had met Chiba, Mamoru who soon be her boyfriend and the love of her life.

She felt like nothing would change. Sometimes she questioned if she was good enough for him. He was constantly busy with work, artwork, actual work to pay for his flat... And here she was with an impressive job title but regardless she wasn't the most beautiful girl ever nor was she the most talented or intelligent. Even Usagi would admit to it...

Exited the train with a sigh she recognized the time from the overhead clock. It sent her into a panic... She was super late.

"Aw man Haruka's gonna _kill _me this time around! Usagi how in the hell out of all days you could think it was brilliant idea to be _romantic and run late to work?" _she scolded herself beginning to run down the stairs as fast as her stilettos would allow her too... Which was a bad idea all together out of the many bad ideas that she had been having all morning long.

Usagi ended up making a tumble down the stairs as her heel lost balance... She braced for impact knowing it wasn't going to be pretty from this high up. But the impact never came... Matter of fact she hit _into _someone face forward she was pretty sure.

"Oh my god I am SO SORRY!" Usagi screamed bowing profusely from the ground that she was already on.

The man beside her was on the ground, rubbing his head in pain... Usagi couldn't believe how stupid she had to be today.

"It's all good. Quite the landing Odango Atama... It's probably not smart to be running down stairways," the male replied.

There went that nickname again. Then again, with Usagi's current hairstyle she couldn't blame anyone. She had kind of set herself up for it. It was right then that she had noticed how much alike this guy and Mamoru looked like.

Raven black hair...the guy's was slightly different. Longer only in a couple of strands that were obviously tied back for business because his red and black business attire contrasted with his flawless pale skin so perfectly screamed that he was probably so big shot heading to work... Matter of fact, was this a..host club boy? The flower in his pocket, his good looks, and his designer clothes pretty much proclaimed it to the world.

On the train though? Didn't guys like this have their own means of transportation?

"Yeah. It probably isn't. I was in a rush to get to work," Usagi answered picking up her mess of stuff.

"Same here. I haven't taken the train since my high school and college days-the system's changed quite a bit," the male replied.

"You're one of those guys hm?" Usagi questioned refusing the hand that was offered to help her up.

"Those guys?" the male raised an eyebrow.

Usagi began to walk away not answering the question that was shot back at her. There was no need for her to be involved with guys like that. One they were full of lies and scams no matter how good looking they were. Two, she had Mamoru...

But to her surprise the guy was following her down the street a couple of blocks...Usagi sighed in defeat wondering on how she was lose him. It's not like she wouldn't run into this when she would make stops in Kabuki-cho to visit some old friends who worked there or Shibuya on the way to 109 to pick up things for her clients.

"Other than your good looks and money, " she called out in annoyance, "What else do you have?"

The raven haired male cocked his head to the side as if confused and then laughed, "My pride and intellect of course."

"As a host club boy?" Usagi asked flatly turned around to stare at him without an inch of bemusement on her face.

"Host club boy?"

"I would appreciate if you didn't follow me to my work. As much as I realize that you're probably 'working' too; I have no interest in men like you."

"For your information Odango Atama, I WORK in this area," the male replied with a smile. He seemed unaffected by her accusations.

"Oh really? And stop calling me Odango Atama, it's annoying!" snapped Usagi.

"Well maybe if you'd stop wearing those cute dango in your hair then it wouldn't become such a befitting nick name. If you'd like an introduction, I am Kou, Seiya," the male replied.

"W-wait hold on a moment...THE Kou, Seiya?" Usagi sputtered out in shock. This was the guy she was working with? She swore that Haruka referred to him as a _female. _

"The one and only."

"Excuse my rudeness, I'm Tsukino, Usagi. I'll be working with you," was surprisingly all Usagi managed to muster out of herself. And even then, that was _a lot. _Usually she'd be a jumbled mess for such a silly mistake. But Seiya seemed so unprofessional. He was super lax, no even worried about being late for work, and pretty stylish for his profession to be manager of Kisaki, Michiru-sama.

"Nice to meet you. I'll be doing my best as will you I hope. When I checked you were the stylist we'll be working with correct?" Seiya answered back.

"Yes. I'm the stylist for most of Haruka's idols," Usagi said.

"And one of the _top _personal stylists and stylist in the nation from what I have heard," added Seiya as if in a muse, "There's no need to be modest around me Tsukino-san. While I am adapt to the Japanese culture, I grew up in the United States for a while when I was younger. Bragging rights will get you far elsewhere."

Usagi sighed...she already felt a headache going on. This guy was so eccentric. Thankfully they were nearing the building so perhaps she wouldn't feel so awkward and overwhelmed by him... They both headed the rest of the way in an awkward silence and it took Seiya opening the door for Usagi to let her inside of the place for her to murmur a quiet, "Thank you." to him.

"I suppose it would be the more gentlemanly thing to do for a lady such as yourself..." mused Seiya playfully.

"You sure you're not a host club boy? You're much too flattering..."

"I'm sure pretty I'm not for a number of reasons," he chuckled.

"Could have fooled me," Usagi muttered.

"Oh but I've already fooled you. Twice perhaps...maybe three times in all," Seiya pointed out.

"Eh?"

"One I'm not a host club boy and two, I work with you as one of your colleagues," the male pointed out, his blue eyes shimmering as if there was something insanely amusing that he was hiding.

"Yeah...we figured that out," Usagi said as they both neared the door to Haruka's office.

Seiya made move to open the door and added bemusedly, "By the way, Tsukino-san."

"Yes?"

"The third reason being-whoever said I was a boy?"

And from then on out, Usagi Tsukino knew it was going to be a _long _day in the accompaniment of Kou, Seiya who had just mindfucked her into oblivion. Not once, not twice, but three times that day...

_**(A/N: Yes...I know you guys wanna strangle me for being a tease. _; This chapter was actually dedicated to some friends of mine with their anniversary and since they love Seiya/Usagi so much and Seiya/Usagi just so happen to be important side characters...TADA. XD I PROMISE the meet of Michiru and Haruka will be in the next chapter. These two are being so stubbornly complicated-so just be patient! I hope this was entertaining regardless. :-P Haruka at least made an appearance...in a flashback. Perhaps you know a little bit more about the type of person she is? Heh.)**_


	5. Chapter Four

**Four **

She was late... Horribly late. Her eyes kept scanning her platinum designer wristwatch from Tiffany's for what seemed like the thousandth time that morning as her Jimmy Choo stilettos echoed in the dimly lit parking garage.

She was waiting for Seiya... one sign, any sign at all! But none. Michiru was slightly worried about her manager; Seiya could be carelessly irresponsible but wasn't one to be late without explanation via text at the least. Even if it was a lame bullshit excuse, she'd still let her know that she was running late.

Well _actually.._They would be early. But Michiru being the person she was with this type of situation on her hands-she needed Seiya there for her for moral support. She absolutely refused to introduce herself and be in the same room with Tenou, Haruka alone. Her nerves just weren't up to that.

Michiru expected Seiya's red Porsche to roll up any minute but to no avail it hadn't. She quickly texted her.

'_Where are you?' _

Just for how long could she continue worriedly pacing for a million different reasons?

The roar of an engine echoing throughout the place was what made Michiru's head shoot up as much as the vibrating of her phone. Her heart dropped about thirty feet when she realized what position she was in...

'_The car broke down. I'm on the the train. Sorry!' _

"My, My...Kisaki, Michiru taking a stroll in a parking garage? That seems unlike you," her voice called out as she locked up her car. Michiru's heart leapt... It wasn't that Haruka hadn't changed; she had... But as always there was something about her-her confident aura, the way she carried herself, the way she spoke..all of it was so alluring.

_'Shit! What am I supposed to say...or do...or...'_

"I was waiting for my manager but it seems like she's running late,"she ended up explaining herself.

"I would bet big money my stylist is just as late as your manager," Haruka smiled shaking her head. Michiru had no idea what to say or do... it was just awkward and intense being around her.

'_Come ON Michiru! It's not like she knows who you are...well she does...but not in that sense! She doesn't __**remember the real **__you.' _

Her nerves were totally tearing her up inside as Haruka strode past her to leave the parking lot, she looked back once her eyes a deep blue behind her designer sunglasses just like she has remembered, "Shall we?"

The soon to be musician swallowed unable to speak and merely nodded.

Michiru didn't exactly know why she had nothing to say... She _did _know that a million thoughts were running through her head-ten thousand questions and a thousand inner thoughts. Hundreds of scenarios of what she _should _do... And of course there were fewer and fewer actions actually made and as many regrets for being a total flabbergasted speechless idiot.

She watched Haruka lead them into the huge cooperate building, her nimble pianist fingers moving up to her face to remove her sunglasses and place them on top of her head. Other workers in the building either stared or greeted them quietly as they strode past.

Up the elevator they went- Michiru watching the number of floors they were going up fly past.

"You're a woman of few words... How shocking," Haruka mused.

The violinist blinked, "I'm sorry my first impression wasn't what you had expected."

A chuckle and thin smile passed the blonde's lips, "Not at all. It makes you look as delicate as the photos you take for your photographers. I thought that was just a image thing. It's nice that someone stays true to their character even for their audience."

Michiru's stomach dropped.. It was far from the truth. Guilt and a twisted sickness hit her chest. Her eyes swiftly shifted away from Haruka unable to look at her after such a statement. She became beautiful at first for _her..._ Of course such motives were childish back then but in the end such changes were made for herself...for her confidence. She wanted to be as beautiful as her paintings...everyone always praised her work but Michiru had always felt if she had revealed herself to her admirers that they would no longer admire her. She did not want to disappoint anyone.

Back then she was an awkward girl. The type of girl that was admired for her long musically gifted fingers that gave her the many talents she had in the arts. Nevertheless she was always hidden behind her canvases and paints, her sheet musics, or a classical novel. Her thick glasses back then hid her deep green eyes and her skin was far from perfect..she drowned in her uniform because she had no womanly shape like other girls her age and when she wasn't uniformed she was a modest girl... She neglected herself for her work and never thought twice on it or had been self conscious until she met _her... _

"I've merely grown as person. Nobody's born talented and elegant," Michiru pointed out quietly.

"I suppose. Though I would swear your art and modeling would prove otherwise Kisaki-san. People constantly praise you and claim you were _born _with such talents and beauty."

Michiru heard none of it but 'your art'... Her heart leapt... People _never _remembered her days as an artist but only as a model. But even so the flashback of a younger Haruka Tenou kindly critiquing and praising her artwork again went into her mind..

"You remember my artwork? Do you remember me?" was the first thing that came to her mind and without thinking it slipped out of her mouth. Her eyes widened realizing what she said and Haruka looked confusedly bemused herself.

_Ping! _

The elevator sounded loudly that they had arrived at her floor shocking them both and breaking their gazes on each other.

Michiru quickly exited the elevator feeling foolish... Yelling quickly interrupted her thoughts. She was almost thankful for it. Somehow her manager got there before she had and was arguing with a no doubt, younger blonde haired woman who had her hair styled in odango pigtails. She was stylishly cute in her pink and white plaid skirt and white ruffled top. She looked like something out of a Vivi or Popteen* magazine.

"It's TSUKINO USAGI! NOT Odango Atama!" the girl insisted harshly on her tiptoes to her smirking manager.

"Tsukidango?" he questioned.

"TSU-KI-NO!" the girl named Usagi pouted.

"Oi, oi, you've already got yourself in trouble Usagi-chan?" Haruka's voice asked behind Michiru.

The blonde's innocent blue eyes brightened, "H-Haruka! Haha, no way! Not at all!"

"Just where were you? I thought you were late?" Michiru asked darkly.

"I _thought _I was! I didn't know how close the Tenou building was from the station," Seiya defended herself raising her hands before her client could make move to smack her.

"...You have put me through a living hell for a good ten minutes..."

Seiya smiled, "You should get used to her. You'll be working with her from now on and I'm now _always _going to be there for security. You're strong, I know you have it in you."

"_So that's why!" _whispered Michiru.

"You may thank me later," Seiya said with a smirk.

Haruka was the one interrupted Michiru from furthermore scolding Seiya, "If you guys are finished arguing, I'd like to get started with our meeting."

* * *

><p><em>'Dispel any doubts about your lips with your body<em>

_Elevate all emotions with your body_

_A love crazy woman can be so beautiful_

_The wind rubs and strikes my cheek, calling forth tears_

_It's becoming a habit, I can't run away tonight either' _

Haruka sighed as the track finished. Her chin rested on her hands as she looked deep in thought.

"I knew you were elegant Kisaki-san, but obviously your music is as well... But it's _much _too elegant for the market your aiming for," she answered.

Michiru blinked... She wasn't exactly aiming to be a mainstream artist. This was merely for people who appreciated music of all sorts.

"Then what do you intend we do?" Seiya asked.

"Change the song completely," Haruka replied quickly.

Michiru sighed, "Absolutely not."

Haruka's eyes widened, "E-Excuse me?"

The musician was tempted to roll her eyes. Why yes she _knew _who she was talking to, the great Tenou, Haruka of the Tenou Entertainment Label and industry. She was not crazy, just true to herself and she intended to keep it that way. She knew exactly what Haruka intended to do with her...and she wasn't having it.

"I'm not selling out for my audience. I refuse to change myself or my style for the mainstream or my current audience. I realize what this might do to my success rate and what I risk it would be for your industry as well as it's money. However, I intend to compose and make music for those who appreciate good music. I intend to convert people and share new tastes with people. This is my goal, not to be a clone of what everyone else is," Michiru explained.

"Then you've came to the wrong industry," Haruka shot back determinedly.

Michiru was about to open her mouth with something snappy but Seiya held her hand up to silence her...gently looking at her telling her silently '_I'm your manager. Let __**me **__do the talking.' _

"Hold on Tenou-san, I think Michiru has a point. Have you ever heard the saying be one _of _a million; not one _in _a million? Whoever said this would be a failure? This is merely a trial and error for us and our audience."

"Go on," Haruka said.

"What I'm thinking is that Michiru really could do your industry good and set an amazing standard. Everyone knows her for her beauty and elegance. Between us we know of her musical capabilities and doing what she is comfortable with is super important. She has a huge following already and she's never had to become a sex symbol or clone to have that. Now, I have a suggestion for you and Michiru both but I'm curious whether you would agree to it," Seiya continued.

"No doubt she has potential but this isn't an older audience she's aiming for. Everyone debuts with teens first and move on up. Nobody wants to hear a slow song as a debut, usually those are B-sides or side tracks to an album. I'm not saying she shouldn't use this song, what I am saying is that she shouldn't risk this being her first debut single," Haruka said.

"I see your point of view and I understand you're comfortable with cloning and molding your artist into what you and the media see fit," Seiya snapped back.

Michiru couldn't help but smirk. Her manager was totally feisty. Sometimes she wondered if Seiya ever grew up and matured if she'd become some type of amazing lawyer or debater. She had an amazing talent for luring people in, giving credit where needed, and then totally turning on them cruelly by stating the facts and truth.

Haruka looked totally insulted and flustered. She stood to probably yell Seiya out for such a statement.

"Before you say anything Tenou-san, do know I'm not against you. I'm seeking a compromise...perhaps even a deal," explained Seiya.

"Get to your point Kou-san! What do you propose?" Haruka shot at her in annoyance. Her patience was obviously being tested.

Michiru couldn't help but hide her smile behind her hand. It was only day one of working with Haruka and Seiya was already pushing her buttons and pissing her off.

"The first track will be Michiru's main track of course since it **is **the original version of the song. However, the second track will be a remixed version of the song by you since your producing skills are superior to anyone's anywhere else in the nation. We will then base the audience's choice between which track they like in the single alone. The remixed one or the original version. From there we will decide what to do with Michiru's image. I am confident her original track will be appreciated by all and her style will develop with her own taste. As her manager Tenou-san, I'll will give you the benefit of the doubt however."

"I like this idea. I will mutually agree if Tenou-san does," Michiru answered quickly.

It was an ingenious plan. Seiya was super confident that her style would be appreciated and liked but if not, that Haruka could do what was best for her. She wondered if corporate executive and producer saw it as a win-win situation as much as she did.

"Haruka...?" Usagi asked curiously. This was the first time she had opened her mouth for the first time since she argued with Seiya outside of the meeting room.

Haruka once again looked deep in thought before answered, "It seems too win-win for Kisaki-san and yourself. Do you realize how much promotions and the copies of the record will cost? We really can't afford for this project to flop and people have high expectations since it _is _Michiru Kisaki."

"And course you'd be so arrogant to consider yourself first before the artist and her work at hand," Seiya snapped.

Michiru blinked shocked. That was a low blow...even for Seiya.

Haruka glared at Seiya from across the table and stood up and Usagi gazed concerned at the people in front of her.

"Mou...Haruka think about it. It seems pretty fair. The song is amazing and classic. The audience doesn't like the original they'll like your remix and that _will _play I'm sure of it. Your remixes are the best! The single will sell no matter what but we'll see what the listeners will prefer. A classy more subtle Kisaki, Michiru that we've always known and idolized or a brand new her," the stylist insisted gently.

Haruka sighed and stood up from the table, "How about we let me sleep on it? Give me a day to think it over."

Usagi smiled, "Fair enough! Please think hard! Are you dismissing yourself?"

"Indeed. I have a headache. I will see you all bright and early tomorrow. Usagi head to my office after you're finished with the styling plans for her cover shoot and debut shoots and interviews."

"Hai!"

And with that Haruka left the room and suddenly Michiru was relieved. She was glad she was out of the room. Her past crush made her way too tense and the static between Seiya and Haruka while amusing, was indeed becoming a headache even for her.

"Kisaki-san, Kou-san, if you'd allow me to take over?" Usagi asked kindly.

"Go ahead," Michiru answered kindly. Usagi was so much more gentle and kind. The type of person to see the good in all people and try to hear out both sides before making her own decisions. She liked to see everyone happy and bode well with what ever was on the table. Or at least that's what it seemed like. She at _least _was more manageable and had more manner than prideful Haruka.

"Because I do agree with Michiru's elegant and classic image, I decided to go with that. I includes lots of dresses in this...nothing too flashy except for the cover of your CD. We'll deal with your awards shows and party invites later, but until then that is the only _formal _gown on the line-up for now. Hair wise I up and down dos would be pretty on her if you don't mind me saying. A lot of people are taking on the trend of having short hair and I'd totally be against Michiru-san cutting off her hair so I decided to make-up for the length with up dos! Bright make-up will be a perfect match for her as well. She had a wonderful pale complexion that girls are envious of and her eyes are incredibly gorgeous," Usagi commented as she spread out designs on the table.

Seiya couldn't help but smile. This girl knew her stuff. She was gentle and not demanding at all. Her suggestions and picks were all very much so Michiru's taste.

"Uwa! These are all so nice! You even paid attention to the collection I promoted for Vuitton!"Michiru exclaimed happily.

Usagi laughed nervously as if incredibly flattered that such a known model was complimenting her work, "Ah, it's only a part of my job Kisaki-san! I have to pay attention!"

"Well you've done a good job Odango Atama, all of these are very much so her. She's going to look lovely in all of these no matter what they're for or where she goes in them," Seiya complimented.

Usagi pouted at the nickname before clearing her throat, "It's all because of the of model that the clothes look so good."

Seiya couldn't help but agree. Michiru delivered well.

"Oh wow, this is the formal one correct? What a gorgeous dress!" commented Michiru. Her fingers ran over the picture. Deep black satin trails and sparkling teal flowers was what made the dress. It was positively gorgeous and going to be the signature dress for her debut single's cover.

"How ironic too... Haruka personally chose that one herself. I chose one that was a yellow gold ruffled cocktail dress but she insisted on this one. It's a Meiou, Setsuna design," Usagi mused with a smile.

Michiru was shocked. This was Haruka's choice...? How strange that her and the photographer and producer admired the same dress... Perhaps they were a little bit a like...? No! This was just business.

"So you do approve of all of these?" Usagi asked scrawling down notes for final arrangements.

"Of course. I am in your hands Tsukino-san," Michiru answered with a smile.

"Usagi...just Usagi is fine. Tsukino-san makes me sound so old. I'm only twenty-one!" Usagi assured.

"Thank you for all of your hard work. We'll be relying on you to keep up Michiru's image. Please work hard," Seiya said.

Usagi stood, "So I think that's all! I'm sure you both have other business to take care of for the day and all. I think this is everything. Otsukaresamadeshita*!" Usagi announced bowing. Seiya and Michiru mirrored the movement.

"Oh and you guys?"

"Hm?"

"Don't mind Haruka. She can come off cold and demanding. Even arrogant and prideful...but deep down she's a good person with good intentions. She just doesn't like to step out of her comfort song. I have faith she'll make the proper decisions for this deal. I'll talk to her more, so please don't dwell on it too deeply," Usagi said.

They made their way out of the room ready to go to other obligations that they had to fulfill for that day.

"Oi Odango Atama," Seiya called out in a sing song voice.

Usagi rolled her blue orbs and sighed heavily turning around to face her, "Yes Kou-san?"

"While you're worried about taking such good care of us, don't forget to take care of yourself. I won't always be there to catch you when you fall," the raven haired woman teased with a wink.

"Sure... And _you _best not play mind games with innocent girls ne?" Usagi snapped back.

"Fair enough, though I guess I should head to my night job yes _oujou-sama?_" Seiya smirked as the blonde blushed.

"Totally could have fooled me or anyone else at that matter! Especially with _that attire_ Kou-san!" the pigtailed girl called out walking away to most likely talk with Haruka.

Michiru giggled before staring at her manager, "Honestly Seiya? Wow. I didn't know _that _was your type. So mean to her too! Don't pick on her so much!"

Now it was Seiya's turn to blush, "What? Hell no! I totally am not interested! I date mature women! Not little girls!"

"That _totally _explains Kakyuu... Mind you Usagi is twenty-one," pointed out Michiru as they walked down the hallway.

"Could have fooled me," muttered Seiya, "Don't compare her to Kakyuu or even put them in the same sentence! They're total opposites and it's definitely insulting her beauty!"

Michiru rolled her eyes as they both entered the elevator, "By the way...what is this with your _night job _and _mind games on girls _hm?"

The manger couldn't help burst out laughing remembering how her morning went. Now **that** would be a long story to explain to her friend now wouldn't it?

**(A/N: OMG! It's like 5:30 in the morning and I'm living off of tea, Q;indivi and Epik High as the soundtrack for the night, and pretty much motivation to get this effin' finished! **

**I hope you have enjoyed so far. It took me so long to write this chapter. It's hard to write about love when you are dealing with love and friendships and all yourself. That and it was so hard getting Haruka and Michiru to meet... I wanted it to be special but kind of tragic and torn for Michiru. And intimidating for Haruka perhaps? I hope I translated that well for you guys. If not; I'm sorry! It's hard to make them interact sometimes. Those two reasons really made it hard for me to stay motivated and keep writing. It's hard pouring your heart into two fictional characters when you feel like you lack a heart, if that makes any sense at all? XD **

**But alas, I am capable of writing again and I'm doing okay and well I suppose. I've been out and about searching for new things and ideas. Now that I have more ideas I CAN WRITE THINGS. I made this chapter EXTRA LONG to make up for being lame and making you guys wait for so long. I hope it doesn't take this long to find plot bunnies again. Gah! Though I really wish I were rich, I could be like those celebrities that totally need a break and want to get away from everyone and everything. I'd probably go off to Europe even though I want the first country outside of the States to be Japan. Europe wise? Italy or France sound incredibly nice because they are romantic cities. I wouldn't mind London as well. My top three European countries I must visit yes? Asia wise? Tokyo, Seoul, and Hong Kong... 3 Six places before I die in all. One day for sure. ANYWAY I'm totally ranting so here are a couple of authors notes before I write the next chapter; **

**_*Vivi/Popteen Magazine:_ Japanese fashion based magazines meant for teenagers. The girls are usually super girly. Usagi's style in this is very Shibuya-Kei based. Lots of bright colors and frill. Nothing like lolita or gyaru. Just very clean, cute, and girly. **

**_*Hai_: Yes in Japanese. I dunno, Yes, Yes, sounded awkward so I used 'Hai, Hai' because it just seems very 'Usagi' like characteristically. **

**_*Otsukaresamadeshita_: Loosely in Japanese means thank you for your work/thank you for the hard work. It's usually said at the end of meetings or the end of the work day. It's kind of like a sign of respect or so I think. Someone correct me if I am wrong! **

**_*Oujou-sama: _Why this is super funny is because when Seiya uses it; he's referring back to Usagi mistaking her for a host club boy. Mind you she's hitting two birds with one stone with her mistake. Oujou-sama is use for a host's female clientele for the night... Also do note that Usagi mistook Seiya for a boy as well. SO this might seem like lame humor but it was kind of amusing for me! xD) **


	6. Chapter Five

**Five **

"She agreed to everything?" Haruka asked flipping through all of the stylist's line up that she had decided the day previously before the meeting.

"Yes, she did! I was flattered. She said that I knew her well," Usagi answered happily. She was still basking in the glory of being complimented by the one and only Kisaki, Michiru that they were now partnering with for her musical debut.

"Be careful Usagi. She's venomous...beautiful, charming even, not a doubt about that but her and her manager are snakes," Haruka warned.

Usagi rolled her eyes and sighed, "Oh Haruka... They're not bad at all. They're quite easily to work with. How many people would be willing to make a compromise with you? Not many."

Haruka had to admit. The plan was ingenious but she didn't want Kou, Seiya calling the shots when this was her business. Her pride didn't allow that.

"I said I'd think on it didn't I?" she asked.

Usagi gave her a knowing look, "I'm counting on you, better yet, _they're _counting on you to make the right decision for her debut. So try not to be so close minded and think about it ne?"

There went her stylist, being concerned and motherly. Haruka knew however that Usagi was just looking out for her and trying to make sure she wasn't about to lose Kisaki-san and have no regrets about it.

"Well I suppose that's it for today. We took care of Minako's next album and those designs so that should be all good," Haruka said with a sigh. The name Aino Minako gave her a headache just by hearing it.

"Don't worry about _her _so much either. You and her aren't an item any longer and she should just learn to accept it. It's not attractive to be so spiteful and hold a grudge against you," Usagi said. Even that name stressed her out. Minako wasn't so nice to her either.

"I think you should be more concerned about yourself Usagi. She thinks I have an interest in _you_," pointed out Haruka with a wry smile.

Ever since the blonde haired woman had broke it off with the pop idol, she had been making things incredibly difficult for both Usagi and Haruka, thinking the two were an item... That obviously wasn't the case, Usagi had Mamoru and Haruka? She had herself and relied on no one. Women were company to her. Someone to talk to. Someone to take to dinner and events, but not one had caught her interest. The only woman that was even close to catching her fancy was...well the current one she was seeing, but even then, she didn't know how long this one would last until she got bored again.

"Which is ridiculous! She knows I have a boyfriend and *still* insists that I'm secretly dating you at the same time! She should speak for herself though! That woman's always creating havoc being 'fashionably late' and creating scandals where ever she goes," muttered Usagi gathering up her things.

"I'm assuming you have plans tonight?" Haruka questioned. She was trying to quickly change the subject.

"Grocery shopping! I'm going to make up to Mamoru that I didn't make him breakfast this morning and make him a big dinner instead. He promised to come over to my place!" Usagi answered with a smile.

The girl was so sweet. Sometimes a little too sweet to that guy. Or so Haruka thought. The guy was always busy and she understood but she always thought he should make more time for Usagi since she always tried so hard for him.

"How nice of you. I'm sure he'll appreciate it," Haruka commented fondly.

"And you? You seem in a rush to leave yourself considering you're dismissing us so early," Usagi pointed out.

Haruka smiled, she was caught, "I have a date with the one and only Setsuna Meiou."

Usagi's eyes widened, "Oh wow. Another one of your catches... Perhaps this is why you chose her...ha! I thought you were making a meaningful decision for Michiru. You only chose the dress because it was Setsuna's!"

Haruka laughed shaking her head no, "No! I really did like that dress as much as I like the woman!"

"Mou... Ha-ru-ka! That's sly!"

* * *

><p>Seiya sighed and flopped down onto her red leather couch in her apartment complex's dark living room exhausted from the day she just had. They had a lot of challenges ahead of them and the raven haired manager wondered just what Haruka was thinking about.<p>

The song was perfect as is. It seemed pointless to change it completely or even remix. Michiru was the definition of a new found classic beauty. Even the stylist Usagi saw that. At first Seiya had thought by how the girl dressed herself that she would put Michiru into that 'candy pop' like image that was so sickeningly generic in the market. She had misjudged Odango Atama... Seiya smiled. That girl was indeed amusing...Tsukino Usagi. Childlike but sweet and confident with her skills. Perhaps she could grow to like her and befriend her..?

Her cell phone went off right then interrupting her thoughts.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"_Ah! Seiya, it's been so long since I've heard your voice. How refreshing... How are you?" _a sweet silken voice asked.

Right then Seiya's heart leapt and broke at the same time, "Kakyuu..."

It had been so long since she had spoken to her childhood love. Her voice sounded so reassuring and soft... Seiya missed it so much. In a sense she was relieved that Kakyuu was with her brother Taki, she knew that her first and only love would be in good hands. She didn't have to worry about Kakyuu being happy or being mistreated...mislead..or anything. Taki just wasn't that type of guy. Nevertheless, Seiya's heart still broke painfully. She was envious of her brother, that he had gotten her before Seiya even got a chance to confess. Taki even knew of Seiya's feelings and never told her once that he too loved the same girl. One day it just happened. Taki had came in holding her beloved Kakyuu's hand...she remembered it clearly. The red haired woman happily telling her that she was dating her older brother...

"_Seiya?" _

"I'm fine. More importantly, how are you?" Seiya answered quickly.

"I've been doing well. Taki and I have been composing music. Nothing big, just for fun," Kakyuu replied with a laugh.

Seiya sat up a smile escaping her lips, "Composing? With no vocals?"

"_I've taken up singing... I hope you don't mind. You were my inspiration before you stopped singing Seiya..._"

"I'm flattered. You always gave and still give me too much credit," said Seiya.

"_It's a shame you stopped. You were so passionate... Why did you quit?_" Kakyuu asked sadly.

Seiya's grip on the phone tightened and her deep blue eyes were cast downward on the floor. She was ashamed to be honest and give the truthful answer. '_Because you were my only reason to sing. __**You **__gave me my voice...' _

"I don't know why I quit exactly. One day it just occurred to me that singing wasn't my passion any longer," was what she said instead.

They talked for hours and hours like they had used to. They talked about Seiya's job as Michiru's manager. Taki and herself. Kakyuu's music and her students that she taught. Everything they could think of, nonsensical things, serious things. Seiya's heavy heart for those short hours on the phone felt light knowing the consequences it would lead to later.

"_I have to go... But do you mind if I send the demo for the song Taki and I composed? I literally meant it when I said you inspired me to sing. I used your old lyrics for something. Taki made the instrumental, I did the vocals and part of melody to go with his music. It was actually the reason I called you. I wanted to do your lyrics and half written melody justice..._"

Seiya was shocked. Her lyrics? Which lyrics she use and from which song?

"Send away... I'll talk to you later."

"You know if you need me you can call me right Seiya? It's been too long.. I assumed you were busy with work but six months have flew by so I decided to call you instead," Kakyuu pointed out softly.

"Yeah.. I know. I'll contact you again soon. I promise. When work isn't so hectic," assured Seiya.

They said their goodbyes, the raven haired manager making it quick and short before she could have her heart break in front of Kakyuu. Seiya stared the glowing screen of her phone looking at the time. They had talked for three hours straight. It was now midnight..

Her phone alerted her of a sent file and Seiya accepted it watching the bar load the mp3 file that she assumed was Kakyuu and Taki...even _her song. _

She raised the volume of her phone and pressed play once the file was finished loading. Piano chords started melancholically, not a doubt from Kakyuu..or perhaps Taki who was a pianist too. Seiya did not know..she didn't care as soon as she heard Kakyuu's soft voice sing lyrics that suddenly broke Seiya's fragile heart.. She had found those lyrics... The lyrics that Seiya wrote one day when her heart was breaking. One of those times when she just poetically wrote her feelings out not intending for the world to know or see. The day before she intended to confess to her, the day she later on found out Taki had beat her to it and won the affections of the woman she loved.

_'My ankles start the sink the rain..._

_My eyes start to sink in the tears I once held back..._

_I cry..._

_You being beside me became a habit of mine, _

_I can't go alone without you in the rain..._

_I've opened up the door to my heart-_

_You're like an umbrella over my head_

_Your shadow is like shade..' *_

Seiya found herself weak to her knees as tears found their way to her eyes as she mouthed the lyrics to herself knowing every single word. She had memorized that one for it was _her _song. Meant for Kakyuu...pouring out her painful one-sided feelings for her vocal coach.

It was twisted, something with good intention but so cruel at the same time... Here went the world again. Playing cruel games and tricks on her again. Seiya sometimes wondered if her heart would _ever _mend.

* * *

><p>Usagi kept checking the clock for what seemed like the trillionth time that evening while she was making food for her and Mamoru.<p>

She was finally finished though and quite proud of herself. She wasn't skilled at cooking at all. Matter of fact it had taken her almost forever practicing the basics with her friend Makoto before anything of hers was decent much less edible. The girl had been so determined to get things right for her boyfriend though. She wanted to be a good girlfriend. She really did.

Usagi knew she always messed things up when it came to anything but fashion. She was accident prone and childish, constantly told to grow up. Even by her boyfriend but regardless she couldn't change who she was. Not even for her boyfriend but instead tried to better herself. Simple things like cooking were what she focused on in her spare time along with focusing on work and her boyfriend.

Mamoru made her so happy and she wished one day he could honestly be as happy as he was when the first met. Before he knew how much trouble she'd be.

The meal was perfect... She had even taste tested and made sure. She too was getting hungry and even forgot to eat at work, but she was going to wait for Mamoru. She didn't know whether or not to text or call him. She thought against it assuming he was busy. She didn't want to appear clingy to him. The blonde haired girl thought she was already a burden enough to him always pining for attention for when she could get it.

Minutes went by and Usagi leaned against the counter fiddling with her cell phone in a constant debate with herself. To call or not to call... The was food was going to get cold and not be as good if Mamoru didn't hurry up soon.

It was ten going on eleven...and then eleven went into eleven thirty.. Usagi sighed glancing at her phone wondering if she'd be a pest... But he promised. He really did...

Before she could ponder any longer her phone vibrated making her jump and grab at the device flipping it open.

"M-Moshi?" she sputtered. Her heart leapt in her chest. Mamoru always make her tense...on edge. She loved and hated the feeling and never knew how to explain why there was always the tenseness she felt. Maybe it was the adrenaline rush she loved so much and not the nervousness. She didn't know.

"Usako..."

His voice was always calm and deep to her. Soothing at times even. What hurt was the fact that he didn't see even phased that he was running and hour and a half late with food waiting at her house cold...

"Yes? You're late you know...," Usagi pointed out softly. Her hand moved up to her chest trying to some how physically calm her heart..

"I forgot. I made plans and I can't get out of them... I'm sorry. I hope you didn't go through too much trouble," Mamoru said on the other line. The background was full of noises...loud college students and cars. Club music even. He was probably in Roppongi...

Right then it hit Usagi... He forgot about her...and her heart sunk down sickeningly into her stomach as if broke. She opened her mouth to speak, to say something; anything. But she found it hard to swallow and tears were stinging her eyes threatening to fall.

"N-Not at all," Usagi managed to get out with a forced reassuring laugh, "Just small snacks. I didn't know what you wanted... It's not like I made some huge meal or something. I-It's not anything I can't finish all on my own!"

"I see," was Mamoru's only answers while fellow classmates shouted for him to come on already, "I'll talk to you in the morning okay. Try not to over sleep okay? You have a busy day at work tomorrow with that newcomer model..."

There was no 'I love yous' or even a goodbye between them. Just an 'I have to go' for the dark haired male. Usagi always moved her mouth to tell him that she loved him. Every time, she never got the chance to. The click and the dial tone would always interrupt her even when she made effort to.

It broke her heart horribly. He rather be in Roppongi with his college colleagues and work buddies than spend one night with her eating dinner. The dinner that she had prepared all by herself and worked so hard on...

Usagi had of course lied not to guilty trip him into thinking he was obligated to break his plans...

She wasn't the type of girlfriend to demand attention from him out of force on in that way. She might call and sometimes be burdensome, but she wasn't one to scream and pout until she got her way. She knew if she did that, it was a sure way that she would lose Mamoru.

Instead she held back her now already falling tears... It didn't hurt her that the food was cold and more than half of it would go to waste. She didn't even mind that Mamoru wanted to hang out with his friends. This was a daily often occurrence. What _hurt _her was the fact that he forget that he _promised _her.

It was a broken promise in between the two and she didn't know what to think or do about it. It wasn't the first broken promise that he had made. She was even guilty of a few due to unexpected overtime at work or just plain out forgetful. The difference between her and Mamoru was however, she'd always make it up to him no matter what or how. Mamoru on the other hand never made any effort to try to repent for broken promises. He just didn't have the time for that.

Or so Usagi had assumed. She had learned to deal with this even though he heart would drop a couple of feet, or so it felt like to the point of where she would feel sick. She was sure it wasn't heart break really... Mamoru was _hers. _He always referred to her as his girlfriend and vice versa. They were together. But it didn't _feel _like they were together. They were just playing things out and at some points, Usagi couldn't help but feel horribly disappointed.

She'd put too much effort and trust into him. The bright blue eyed girl often wondered if someone would step in and take him away from her. All she could hope for was that Mamoru would remain loyal to her and only her...

Sometimes? Usagi just wished that he would get his priorities straight and make her feel _worth it and good enough.. _

_**(A/N: So another filler chapter. YOU MAY KILL ME LATER! But I had to do this because I'm trying to not only give you guys background so things that happen later will make sense (thank you to those of you who actually like my backtracking. It will make loads more sense when actual events take place later) but I'm ALSO trying to set some stuff up that will be super super important. So in a sense I'm trying to backtrack and foreshadow AT THE SAME TIME. But I hope everything so far make sense, and I hope even though there's a lack of Haruka/Michiru in this chapter, that you guys still appreciate and enjoy these chapters. These are legit pairings so no worries. I'm actually about to shake things up a bit next chapter. I'm just setting up all the traps for everyone to fall into. Muwahaha I feel so evil. And NO NO NO before anyone's like 'Boo you made Mamoru into the bad guy'.. because it's always kind of generic when Seiya's in the picture. I can tell you right now that he is NOT a bad guy in this at all and that's not my intention so before anyone bashes me for Seiya/Usagi/EvilPlotting!Mamoru this won't actually be the case. He's just fucken confused as hell and you will see why later! Anyway guys, I'm actually going to start writing up chapter six for set-up and all since I have plot bunnies in my head; so until next chapter (which should come very very soon I hope!) XDDD**_

_**Oh and just a note, the lyrics are originally from Epik High and Younha's Umbrella. Mind you that Seiya in my visual only wrote Younha's part-and Younha's voice is very clear and birdlike and just seemed appropriate for Kakyuu. Hence why I used the song. Of course Taki made into a duet with Epik High's part. Sounds strange yes but the importance of using this was the lyrics. :-) ) **_


	7. Chapter Six

**Six **

Haruka had to admit that she had a thing for creative women. She didn't mean the type that were creative in bed either, that was just half the fun. If she wanted that then she could easily look in Kabuki-cho for a creative woman to entertain her for the night.

No, this was completely different and totally a rare find. The blonde haired CEO loved the type of woman who had a lot going on for herself. She loved artists of many forms, for she was an artist herself. She loved elegant women who knew how to carry on an intelligent conversation without getting lost in translation. She also loved the type of girl who could be intelligent, artistic, sexy, and be a conversationalist all in one.

Usually? You'd get twenty-five percent of that. If you were lucky? Maybe sixty percent of that at most but most would be conceited and end up giggling at the wrong amusements or talk about themselves or how great Haruka was instead. If they were intelligent? They didn't focus on their looks and while Haruka found them to be amazing friends, her previous "girls" were so immersed in their work that they usually had no time for relationships. And when they tried? All they would talk about would be work.

Meiou, Setsuna was the closest thing that Haruka got to a perfect partner. She was a top class fashion designer known for not only making stunningly beautiful dresses and clothing in general but for looking stunningly beautiful herself. The girl was part Japanese, part Egyptian-living in Japan and had been for most of her life and looking for someone to share her world with. Her dark long hair cascaded down her back accentuating her long black clingy dinner dress that she wore tonight. Her fingers? Long nimble like an artists should be...Haruka had a thing for hands. An artists hands were the best. Setsuna's eyes, were so brown that in the light? They appeared a deep glittering ruby color. The woman would speak about her trip to France to study art at the latest exhibit, Italy to be informed and shop for the latest trends while trying the infamous cuisine, and go on about the beauty of New York City-she'd tell stories about fashion week. And while she had been invited and her designs were show cased there just as much as the next top designer's? Setsuna's never once talked about herself. She'd often talk about her inspirations...Betsy Johnson, Vera Wang, Vivienne Westwood, Chanel...

Setsuna could allure Haruka for hours and hours on end with her knowledge that she shared. While Haruka was also well traveled, she was so busy that she hardly got to take in anything or enjoy it. So Setsuna's stories would always be incredibly interesting and entertaining.

"You're looking gorgeous as ever tonight Setsuna," Haruka complimented as the woman in front of her sat down across from her at the table for two.

"I could say the same for you. Then again you're always looking quite stylish," dismissed Setsuna softly. Her eyes glittered as if bemused and Haruka knew exactly what she was going to want to expect. Such games with this woman didn't bore her like the ones with the others did...

"I only have one person to thank for that of course," teased Haruka. She would imply but never satisfy such flattery. She was much to used to these games.

"I wonder who that might be... You have access to all of the top brands of clothes from all over the world and an amazing stylist who's done quite some numbers on your co-workers and clients. Yet, you still wear _my _designs," Setsuna shot back playfully.

_This _is why Haruka liked her so much. She knew how to play. She would demand flattery but throw things right back if Haruka threw things at her as well. It was the game they'd play amongst dinner or drives home when they were caught up in some other type of conversation...

Michiru had been stunned to know that Seiya refused the offer to dine with her tonight in Ginza. Why it was so surprising? One it was a top notch restaurant. Two, it was food and Michiru was going to be covering. Why the hell would Seiya refuse that offer? Who would? It was free food!

She had assumed her manager had been exhausted from trying to fight out a compromise between them and their technical new boss Tenou, Haruka. Between that and running horribly late due to car problems and getting mistaken only only a boy but a **host club boy, **by their co-worker Seiya must have had an awfully long day.

It was still surprising that she'd turn down such an offer such and expensive free food... But perhaps such routines were getting old for even her manager.

So that's how Michiru found herself dining alone that night. How long that would last would be up to how well the servers and staff at the restaurant kept people away from her. It was typically why the model kept Seiya with her. Most men would assume she was with company and not sit with her. Usually they'd send bottles of wine over their treat instead and usually Seiya would turn back and glare at the guy who was trying to indirectly flirt with her friend and client.

When the raven haired manger wasn't around however, that's when guys got 'ballsy' and decided to make fools of themselves by having the nerve to send various things over, pay for her whole dinner, or better yet, Michiru's **favorite** attempt-try to dine with her.

She never let it stop her from enjoying her time out. She'd be damned if some arrogant pick had her be a shut in or order take out.

Michiru enjoyed different atmospheres and places. She never liked being trapped in one place for too long. This restaurant was special. It was near the ocean in a couple of cities over in Chiba. It was indeed a drive but always well worth it to have fresh seafood and a beautiful ocean view. It was probably the ocean view that mainly allured her there.

There had always been something about beaches that entranced Michiru since she was little. She loved water. Matter of fact, she would swim as a hobby when ever she was stressed or make trips to Tokyo Bay or the ocean to just hear the wind and water speak to her.

Michiru took her seat, scanned the menu-which only took seconds. Ordered her usual set for dinner and then noticed something was off at the table or so behind her. Light laughter caught her attention and because of her admiration she had kept within her so long...she recognized that voice anywhere.

'_Haruka is here...?' _

Michiru smiled and tried to ignore it.

'_Stop it with your school girl crush. Things are different now. You're in a better place now. You're a top model and soon to be artist and she's your boss. Get it together Michi... You're over this. You have to be..' _

She heard another woman's voice and for some reason felt jealous even... Which was stupid in her mind. This wasn't allowed. To Michiru, none of this was. Jealousy, curiosity, falling for someone all over again-it just couldn't happen or be done.

"So Kisaki, Michiru liked my design hm?" the woman dining with Haruka asked. It's what surfaced Michiru's attention...

"Indeed. Then again, who _wouldn't _like your designs Setsuna? You're incredibly creative and different in the market. This dress will be part of the cover for her first single so I'm sure people will buy even more of your clothes after they see it on Kisaki-san," Haruka answered lightly.

Michiru's heart skipped a beat. Haruka was dating Setsuna Meiou? She sighed. Yeah, they definitely made a good pair. A famous world class designer and an entertainment executive. It seemed almost _too _perfect in Michiru's eyes. What got to her more was how lightly the blonde talked to Setsuna. Laughter was in her voice and her heart was indeed on her sleeve. It something that Michiru had never got to see...

She only got to see Haruka's coldness to her. Even as this new person Haruka Tenou was still cold and ruthless to her. Their personalities didn't match at all. Where Michiru was elegant, Haruka was brash...classical music versus electronic house. Swimming versus formula one racing as a past time. Digital photography and photo manipulating against sketching and painting.

They were complete opposites.

Furthermore it convinced the artist to get her head out of the clouds. To make matters even worse that night for her, as soon as Michiru lifted her salad fork..

"Michiru-sannnnn!" a flamboyant voice called out.

She _also _knew that voice anywhere.

_'Great...' _she thought wryly to herself. She _really _needed to change where she dined and wined.

"Jadeite..." she muttered darkly with a groan.

"Now, now Mi-chi don't be so sad on me! I'm here for your entertainment! No woman should be dining alone, especially not one as beautiful as you!" the blonde haired male proclaimed.

Jadeite was also a famous designer much like Setsuna Meiou was. He was known much more on a national level than an international level however. He worked under the hand of Beryl (as she was known as) who managed a couple of starting designer labels as well as her own. There were four designers in all under her line and together their line was known as 'Shi Tenou'. There was Jadeite who was known to be an over dramatic attention whore in Michiru's honest opinion and constantly wanted to shove her body into the skimpiest undergarments possible because he wanted her ass. Usually it was Nephrite or Zoicite however that would save her ass...quite literally.

Michiru didn't mind the other designers at all. If anything they were quite pleasant. Nephrite was silent and cool and focused on men's wear. He was like mentioned, a man a little words despite being known as quite the playboy amongst several women and Michiru hardly ever saw him. Zoicite on the other hand, she would see all the time. The man was obviously gay and in love with his partner Kunzite; together they worked on a lot of flamboyant stage wear and elegant ballgowns.

Being quite honest with herself, Zoicite and Kunzite were the _only _people she ever felt comfortable being around when it came to being naked or doing fittings around because they _weren't _interested in having a piece of her. Unlike Jadeite who decided to make himself right at home...sitting close next to her at her dinner table at that very moment.

She completely forgot how loud the man was and how much attention was on them now. It then hit her and her face flamed red wondering if her boss was staring at her from behind. Michiru didn't dare turn around to see...

'_Haruka's here too... Oh fuck me.' _Michiru thought downing her second glass of wine as soon as she poured it. This called for drinking. A lot of drinking...

"Jadeite I would highly appreciate it if you addressed me properly and clear yourself from my sight," Michiru said lightly.

"I haven't seen you in so long and this is how you greet me? Harsh Michi dear, very harsh. I'm wounded," Jadeite said swinging an arm around her shoulder.

"And if you don't remove your arm from my person, I will do so much more than just wound you," Michiru threatened. She took a good stab at a piece of lettuce in her salad to make a good clear point to the male next to her.

Jadeite scooted away as Michiru poured what was round three of her bottle of wine. Why yes, this was a world record...even for her to be on her third glass before her main entree came out.

"Oh how I've missed you Michi! Going off with that Tenou, Haruka person without any proper goodbye just broke my heart. I've been SO worried about you! Especially since Tenou-san is lesbian and has the obvious reputation for being a playgirl. She hasn't made any advances on _you _has she? I mean I wouldn't blame her if she did, I mean look at you-you're so stunning and gorgeous Michiru but you're obviously straight and I just can't imagine you-" Jadeite rambled on.

'_Shows how well you know me asshole.' _Michiru thought wryly to herself. She knew better than to spite the man and come out of the closet. It would be her biggest downfall because Jadeite wasn't one to keep his mouth shut and the word of her having the preference for women as her lovers had paparazzi press headline written all over it.

"Just _who _is a playgirl?" a voice asked above her right at that very moment.

Michiru saw Jadeite classlessly spit out his wine into his glass and pale making her drunkenly look upward at the said source. Oh my what a _lovely _view...

"Kisaki-san," Haruka acknowledged with an eyebrow raised.

"Haruka..."

"I-I had no idea you both were dining in the same area!" Jadeite sputtered.

"Tenou, Haruka nice to make your acquaintance," Haruka greeted him dismissively.

"Shi Tennou's Jadeite, likewise," the blonde haired male said with a sniff as he stood up from the table.

"Aa, that newbie designer brand hm? Now what would someone like _you _be doing with Kisaki-san? If I didn't know better you were pestering her. I saw her walk in alone and even reserve for one..."

"It's fine I can deal with this on my own," Michiru assured.

"Then you would have done so already," Haruka snapped quickly before continuing, "And as her boss it's my responsibility to make sure that she is taken care of."

"Then do you do that," mustered Jadeite adjusting his coat, "I'll see you sometime soon my Michi..."

And with that he dismissed himself from her table and Haruka replaced his spot instead making herself comfortable across from Michiru, a bemused twinkle in her dark blue eyes as she stared across from her-leaving Michiru more so confused than she already was. Why did Haruka save her? Didn't it interrupt her date? Where did Setsuna go?

"Why did you do that?" she ended up asking bluntly. Something she never would have done if it weren't for the wine she had earlier.

"Just as I explained it Kisaki-san, I'm your boss and you needed help no matter how much you try to deny so," Haruka explained.

"And your girlfriend? I'm sorry I interrupted you both.."

Michiru knew she was drunk, just whatever she thought was coming out of her mouth. She was almost afraid to open her mouth knowing that her feelings were working faster than her brain making her thoughts be verbally known rather than being the usual passive person she was.

"Oh? You're so sure she was my girlfriend...?" Haruka teased before finishing off the rest of Michiru's wine.

"H-Hey!" Michiru stuttered as she slowly reached for the glass and pouted as she saw not even a drop left.

"I'm sure you didn't need it... It seems like you had enough as is.. What was that? Half of your forth glass? Can you even process any of what I'm saying fast enough...? And shouldn't I be full of questions for _you?_ Like why you're dining alone and drinking away your sorrows...? Not that you should have any," the blonde smirked knowingly.

"Urasai..." hissed Michiru with a glare. _'Shut up, shut up, shut up..you have no idea..'_

"Oh? So perhaps you're just a fierce as in your shoots...vulgar, demanding, and full of words...Maybe this is you beyond your cute, calm, and elegant act?"

"And perhaps you're just as much of a playgirl as they say," shot the model standing up wanting nothing more to dismiss herself before she threw something at Haruka. This woman was frustrating... She stumbled forward feeling dizzy as she stood too soon. She found Haruka standing as well instantly at her side... It was strangely calming but definitely not what it seemed.

"Careful now...you obviously are quite a lightweight... And as for me being a playgirl so speak, the one I was with? Setsuna Meiou? She's the designer of your dress for your debut and also the closest I've ever gotten to a real legit girlfriend if you must know," Haruka said. She was calm, there was a fond laughter in her voice much like when she had been with the infamous designer earlier.

Michiru felt her jealousy burn and knew it was much more so apparent with her vulnerable like this more so than it would be if she hadn't left her composure elsewhere an hour or so ago.

"Then I should leave. I've interrupted your dinner date," she ended up saying coldly. She tried to move but the blonde was instantly in front of her.

"She dismissed herself. She got called in on an emergency appointment."

"So you got bored and decided to help me and make me your source of amusement for the rest of the night?" Michiru asked flatly.

Haruka burst out laughing shaking her head, "You know, you're much more amusing this way than when I met you with your manager."

"I'll just excuse myself for tonight thank you. I'll see you in the morning." Michiru tried making her exit but still found herself being followed even outside after paying the bill.

"You didn't take yourself here?" Haruka asked moments of silence later.

"Unfortunately yes. I'll manage," dismissed Michiru.

"Oi are you crazy?! Wait, don't answer that, you're not in your right mind right now-I'll take care of everything. I am not about to be responsible for letting you manage to get back on your own with god knows how much of an alcoholic intake in you and something happen. If you want to _really _fuck up my reputation and yours, then you're super reckless!"

"And what do you propose I do about it oh-great-Tenou-sama? Get a private jet? I may be well off but I don't have people wait on me hand on foot," Michiru snapped as she whirled around to face her.

Haruka rolled her eyes and sighed grabbing her to hold her still, "I do. Just shut up and let me take you home. I'll have someone bring your car back. Keys please?"

"No." Michiru protested with huff. Like hell she wasn't giving her car keys to Haruka Tenou out of all people. She rather wreck.

"I'll take those," Haruka announced lightly-her height differences being her advantage to take the away from Michiru's hands that were grasping onto the keys from behind her back.

"Oi! Just who the hell do you think you are?!" Michiru protested loudly trying to grab at her car keys. She stumbled feeling like a complete and utter idiot as Haruka moved backwards playfully out of her way. A smile was formed on her face as if she was amused shitless by this little charade... It really pissed Michiru off.

"Tenou, Haruka last I checked.." was the sarcastic answer she received back.

"I don't care if you're the prime minister, give me my fucking keys back!"

"Oh wow, I can see it now the media all over proper lady-like Michiru Kisaki, f-bombing out of all things unholy..," Haruka teased. Somehow...Michiru found herself at Haruka's yellow Ferrari 360 Spyder, the blonde leaning against it bemused twirling the keyring around her fingers.

"Oh give it a break already!" snapped Michiru. She had no patience for Haruka's teasings and games. She endured enough humiliation from this being in her youth.

"Do you know what a girl would give to be in the passenger seat of my car?" asked Haruka.

"Do you know how many fucks I give?" the musician shot back feeling rather smart by answering back with a rather crude question. This was so unlike her, but as she realized earlier-her patience was growing thin and she was desperately trying to shove the blonde out of her presence as fast and as defensively as she could. She partially was afraid of what she might say or do in this intoxicated state.

Haruka ended up laughing shaking her head as she opened the passenger side's door, "You're the first to ever say that to me... Though I'm sure the alcohol has made the response more vulgar than you intended..."

Michiru rolled her eyes in defeat slumping herself defeated inside the car's seat aware that the door was closing and that she needed to have enough common sense to at least put her seat belt on... In a way, she couldn't believe it. She was in Tenou, Haruka's Ferrari.. Which did bring her back to the thought that Haruka did have a point-billions of girls would have given anything to be in this passenger seat with Haruka. Usually the spot was reserved for Haruka's rumored lovers that she'd take home by no doubt...but also... Haruka was an amazing driver. She was a professional race car driver for a reason so it was only natural that she'd have a collection of flashy sports car that she'd test her limits in. The Ferrari had to have been her favorite from what Michiru had guessed... It was bright yellow, borderline obnoxious because of the color in Michiru's honest opinion but strangely suited the woman and her taste.

Haruka got in after fiddling with her own keys pressing a button to start up the car which roared to life. It almost shocked the neighboring woman realizing how loud it was just at the start up but perhaps it was her intoxication that made her a little over sensitive towards sudden things. The back up out of the parking spot was so fast and abrupt that Michiru gasped in shock not prepared for the sudden jerk in the car.

Her boss merely chuckled glancing over daringly almost playful, before revving the car to accelerate forward just as abruptly as it had pulled leaving the parking space. Michiru's hand quickly went to clutch the door handle praying for her life. So god helped her if she died by the hands...or power at that matter, of Haruka Tenou. It was absolutely unacceptable.

"I'd offer my hand for you to hold to calm down but unfortunately I'm occupied with the clutch," Haruka teased.

"Your ego baffles me..," muttered Michiru.

"Oh I could baffle you in lots of different ways Miss Kisaki..."

Was...Haruka flirting with her? As tempted as Michiru inner heart would have been, her heart was also still broken and on the defensive side even if she had a couple of drinks to loosen her up.

"Spare me your playgirl attitude Tenou.. I'm not interested in what you have to offer," she ended up responding calmly.

"Funny, even straight women are even a bit confused.. You're not even phased," mused Haruka.

Michiru laughed loudly amused at how the female beside her thought it was sexuality issue, "Whoever said I was interested in men?!"

The driver's eyes widened in shock... It was unexpected. Michiru Kaiou being a lesbian was not the first thing that Haruka would have expected out of the model. The perfection and lady-like quality of the girl made Haruka assume that she was interested in men as much as the species were interested in her. Then again...she never revealed if she had ever been with either gender and the paparazzi had never caught her with someone out on a date before. She had always been seen with Seiya. It made Haruka curious as to whether Michiru had an friendships with anyone.

Michiru on the other hand covered her mouth...that just slipped.

_'Shit shit shit! Way to go you just disclosed that with the last person you should have!' _

"If that is the case then, what _is _your type?" Haruka questioned genuinely curious.

"I'm not exactly sure..." Michiru admitted slowly. Perhaps that was just as worse of an answer as her previous one regarding her sexuality.

"Then how can you be so sure that you like the same gender if you don't know you type? Have you ever been with a woman?"

"I've never been attracted to a man," was Michiru's answer automatically.

Haruka blinked confusedly braking at the red light in front of her leaving the hum of the Ferrari's engine as the only sound between them. Her condo wasn't too far from where they had dined but she liked to take her 'baby' out on a cruise every now and then. Even her many girls would tease her that her Ferrari was her girlfriend/first love and that she would put her love of driving it before any girl.

The blonde chuckled a little thinking at how she'd always answer to the girls who would accuse that, _**"Well I have to admit that the the ride in the baby gives me such a rush that it might just be better than sex" **_

"So you've been attracted to a woman before?" she ended up asking breaking the silence between them.

"Perhaps... But that's none of your business," Michiru said as the light signaled they could go.

Haruka turned into the parking lot complex of the building she resided in at that very moment..

Michiru then realized exactly what was going. Their conversation had distracted her so much that she never gave directions to her place... Haruka had taken Michiru to her apartment. What had she gotten herself into...?

_**(A/N: AHHHHH long time no speak right? I'm SO SORRY that I haven't updated in fic in such a very long time. I really don't write like I used to. No idea why either because I have plenty of time and a lot of ideas/plot bunnies but I've just totally lacked motivation. Anyway a lot of people were like 'GET INSPIRED' because Sailor Moon is obviously back and I do have to admit that this ficcage has a special place in my heart. It's been a couple of years so I've matured a bit so the plot might kind of if I decided to continue! I don't know how often I'll be updating or writing but hopefully since the fandom is so beautifully active I will find some type of inspiration to continue. :3 **_

_**Anyway HA evil cliff hanger.. Oh man Michiru is such a blabber mouth when drunk right? LOL And just what are Haruka's intentions with her taking her back to her living quarters hm? You all will have to figure out later on! I hope the extra long chapter length and introduction of main characters makes up for the extremely long wait! Thank you all for being so patient and for your sweetness in the reviews! Makes my heart feel all warm and fluffy inside! Stay tuned lovelies!)**_


End file.
